1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a workflow system; and in particular, this invention relates to using a generated structured query language (SQL) expression for evaluation of decision point rules in a workflow system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Workflow systems are used to process documents. In a workflow system, documents are distributed to users at work nodes.
FIG. 1 depicts a block diagram of a conventional workflow process 20 having n work nodes 22-24. At work node 1 22, a user scans a document, for example, an insurance claim for an insured person. Work node 1 22 produces a work package 26 containing the scanned document. Work node 1 22 sends the work package 26 to another work node 2 23 for further processing. For example, at work node 2 23, another user may verify that the information in the document is completed for certain fields. At work node 2 23, the work package 26 is processed and forwarded to the next work node. Subsequent work nodes process the work package 26 until the processing is complete at work node n 24. Typically, a server 27 is coupled to the work nodes 22-24 and the work nodes 22-24 are clients of the server 27. Different software applications for processing the work package 26 are typically installed on the different client work nodes 22-24.
One workflow system provides decision points to control the routing of the work package. However, existing implementations of decision points provide a limited set of operations. A decision point is typically associated with an expression to control the routing of the work package at the client work node. To determine which route a client work node should take and process the work package, the client application at the client work node interprets and executes the expression when it receives the work package. Any extension to the expression requires that the user learn a new syntax, that is, the syntax of the software application installed at the client work node. In addition, the extension may need to be implemented by the software application at one or more work nodes of a process. Learning a new syntax and adding an extension at one or more work nodes is time-consuming and expensive.
Therefore there is a need for an improved technique to provide decision points in a workflow system. This technique should provide a uniform syntax. In addition, this technique should not require a plurality of work nodes to determine whether those work nodes should process the work package.